The present invention relates to raw mixtures for producing gaseous concrete constructions having improved properties when compared with known solutions.
Various raw mixtures for producing gas-field dispersed-reinforced concretes are known having improved characteristics, in particular in regard to strength during stretching (during bending and straight stretching), while the best effect is provided when mixtures of reinforcing elements are selected in accordance with a size and a composition. However, they have problems related to adhesion to concrete of reinforcing elements, carrying out main loads and increasing the reliability of construction elements. This is special important for gas-filled construction mixtures (concretes).
Gas-forming metal, aluminum is used as a powder which easily oxidizes in presence of traces of moisture. Frequently aluminum gas-forming component which is used as a powder comminuted in a ball mill is oxidized by 20-30%, which reduces its practical gas-forming ability.
Gas forming aluminum is fire risky metal, which needs special conditions for its storage and use. It is also known that aluminum powder is often stolen for use in explosion material for terrorism.